You Can't Save Me
by BlueMockingBird
Summary: It was summer when Rachel, Santana and Puck's lives are forever altered. Sent to a juvenile detention centre due to a stupid prank that they foolishly decide to pull risking a mans life. And at their stay there a guard makes their lives a living hell. So they move to Lima? Will demons from their past return? Can Quinn save Rachel? Or is she too far gone? Faberry, Brittana.


**A/N: Okay so I have uploaded a similar story before, where it is loosely based on the book and movie 'Sleepers'. In my first version of this book it was a Puck and Rachel pairing. This however will be a Rachel and Quinn pairing. I did take down the first story so anybody looking to find it won't. **

Chapter 1

This is a story of how friendship runs deeper than blood and how you can find love under even the worst possible situations. This is the story of Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman.

The tempreture had topped 98 degrees the day that their lives forever altered. The three of them were lying on top of one of the red brick tenements that helped house Noah Puckerman, his mother and his little sister Ada. His father had left his mother for another women that he met at a small Italian cafe a couple of years ago and hadn't seen his children and his soon to be ex-wife since. Puck had seen his father with his girlfriend once. He and Rachel had been walking to meet Santana when they saw the two together. She was noticebly younger than him, 15 years most likely, yet they did look happy together. His father never even acknowledged him. Rachel remembers asking if he was okay but he did nothing but stare at her and change the subject. That was the last and only time that they ever spoke about it.

"San, I'm thirsty," Rachel said as she pushed herself up on to her elbows as she stared at the latina next to her. The both wore a white vest top that they had rolled up to show there tanned stomachs with a pair of red shorts and trainers.

"And? What the fuck do you want me to do about it?" She said as she put an arm over her eyes to help shield her from the sun. "It's Puckermans turn," she reminded her.

"The fuck it is," he denied as he leaned over the raised brick that surrounded the building.

"Actually she's right Noah. I went to two weeks ago and San went last... Its your turn," she told him with a smirk on her pretty face.

The three had a system, one of them would go over to the vender and ask for a bottle of water or whatever and as the vender would make the order they would take it and then think up a way for him to turn around. Then they would run. This left the man with two options, the first being stare after the culprit and wallow in their loss. Or they could give the chase.

As Noah Puckerman went through their plan that they had each been through over a dozen of times. The vender had chose the second choice. As Puck ran the two girls ran to the cart.

To this day neither of them knew why they did it or why Puck had helped take part. But they did and they will forever regret it. The three had believed it to be a good idea to balance the cart on the top of the stairway to the subway. They couldn't hold on and by the time that they noticed the old man at the bottom of the stairs it was too late. He stood in absolute shock as the heavy metal cart fell on to him and all of the different condements and buns fell.

The man had thankfully lived, though he now resided in the local New York hospital in critical condition.

They now were situated in a large court room where they sat sat in front of the judge who looked at them as nothing more than three teenagers who came from the rough side of New York and had risked a mans life.

They were each giving a sentence of no more than 18 months no less than 1 year at the Winchester home for boys and girls.

...

Rachel looked up at her two fathers as she waited for the coach that was going to take her to her new home. They looked down at her with a mixture of disappointment and sorrow. They had always lived in Hell's Kitchen and even though it was this day and age the 'neighborhood' as people like to call it still only had a toleration for the gays. LeRoy Berry was a well respected man who had been in the mob for the most of his life. This was the only reason why the two fathers were accepted by the prejudiced people of the neighborhood. Though this was only aimed at some.

"I'm sorry..." Rachel uttered for probably the hundredth time. Hiram and LeRoy pulled their petite 15 year old daughter into their arms.

"We know, baby," LeRoy told her.

Rachel smiled and then waved a quick goodbye before stepping on to the coach. Santana not far behind as she finished saying goodbye to her own mother and father.

...

Rachel and Santana sat side by side while Puck sat in the seat behind them on the coach to the wichester home.

As they neared to their new temporary home they saw that it looked exactly what those who wanted it to. Some kind of nice school or university but on the inside it was the opposite. It was their own personal pergutory.

The floor that housed the three had two guards. The first a older man in his late 40's, Michael Samuels, he was of African American desent and and a short greying beard with the same hair on the top of his head. He had a son and a daughter who were now in their mid-twenties and he had a loving wife back home. He had the day time shift, and not once did he make any of the inmates feel unwelcome or as though they were nothing more than trouble makers who needed to be brutally punished.

The second was Jonah Martenelli. A man in his early twenties who stood at over 6'2 with a broad build. He had pale skin and dark hair with icey blue eyes, that held nothing but hate for those around him. He had the night shift. He would patrol the dimly lit hallway, his baton in his right hand as he would swing it around in circular motions.

Rachel Berry had been in her cell less than an hour when the panic set in. It doesn't take very long to know how tough a person you are or how strong you can be. Rachel knew from her first day and Wincester that she was neither tough nor strong. It only takes a moment for the fear to find its way, to seep through the carefully constructed armour.

Martenelli was the first guard that the brunette met. She had been sitting on her small single cot like bed that had been pushed towards to far side of the 8 by 8 cell. A small desk was situated next to the bed with a lamp and a wooden chair that had been pushed beneath it. And a chest of draws were placed at the other end of the room where she could put all of her belongings.

"Berry," She heard as she turned to find Jonah Martenelli standing in the doorway of her room. She hadn't even heard the door open.

She stood a metre away from him and looked up to meet his eyes, "Yes?"

He looked her up anmd down before asking her, "Take off your clothes,"

"W-What?" She asked her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Did I stutter? Take off you clothes," He told her codescendingly as he gestured to her attire with his black night stick.

"In front of you?" She asked, but she already knew the answer.

"What d'ya want? A dressing room? We don't have any. Now take 'em off," He told a much harsher tone.

So she did as he said. She took off her baggie hoodie that Puck had given to her a couple of months back. She kicked off her black converse and stood in her tank top and yoga pants, not once meeting Martenelli's eyes. She took a deep breath before removing her white top as though to prepare her self. She then shimmied herself out of her black tight yoga pants and shoved them to the side with her foot. The petite girl took a step away and used her hands and arms to try and protect her modesty.

"Everything," He said as he stared down at her beautifully tanned body.

"Y-You want me to stand here naked?" She asked in disbelief.

He nodded. She sighed before reaching around to un hook her black bra, laying it on the bed to her left. She used one arm to try and shield her chest from his as she stepped out of her matching black panties. Her other arm now protecting her privates form his prying eyes.

"Now what?" She said as a tear rolled down her cheek due to the humilation and fear that she inevitably felt.

He moved closer until he was literally a centemetre or two away from her. He leaned down and brushed her silky chocolate brown hair behind her ear. "Get dressed," And with that he left.

Rachel waited until she heard the key turn in the lock and the bolt snap before she felt herself collapse to the ground.

...

She didn't tell Santana or Puck what had happened in her cell when they had met for dinner that evening. She doubted it would happen again. She didn't realise that he had done the exact same thing to Santana.

Martenelli showed up in Rachels room that late night. She was under her paper thin covers and was going in and out of sleep.

"Berry, wake the fuck up," He said as he closed the door behind him.

She groaned before sitting up, "What do you want, Martenelli?" She may have been afraid of him but she came from Hell's Kitchen and she refuses to back down without a fight.

"A blow job,"

"What? No," She said as she felt herself slowly back away from him. This isn't what she expected.

"No?" He mocked.

She just shook her head as she pushed herself deeper into the bed in the off chance that he would forget about her and leave.

He didn't though. Instead he took something from her. It was never his to take.

Santana heard the noises from all over the floor. The cries from the inmates as they lay alone in thier cell. Though the noises from the cell next door, Rachels, were different these were low muffled groans and screams of pain and anguish. Santana held her hand over her ears as she tried to keep out her best friends cries. It was him she knew it was. And she was going to make sure it stopped.

...

The next morning Santana and Puck waited for Rachel outside of her cell. Neither saying a word. She stepped out and instantly plastered a fake smile on her face. She wore baggy grey sweats with a black tank top and a hoodie.

"You don't have to fake this. We know," Santana told her as she gently took her best friends hand as the three of them walked to the cafeteria. Puck behind making sure that the girls that he thought of as sisters were safe.

Rachel didn't say anything, she knew she didn't need to.

Puck had went looking for Martenelli after breakfast. He had screamed at him once they were alone. Though the guard did nothing but stare and then walk away.

...

It wasn't until that night that Puck realised his mistake. Jonah Martenelli beat the shit out of him and then tied him up in the brunettes room. He then waited for the two girls to return. He asked for a blow job off Santana and she gave it to him. He gave Rachel something else though and the worst thing was that he had made Puck watch everything.

And Noah Puckerman will never forgive himself for what happened that night.

...

After 13 months of the being in the home the three had been let out. Their parents had noticed a change in their childrens behaviour when they had returned. So they moved. They moved from Hell's Kitchen to Lima Heights, Ohio. They chose to live in a large house with seven bedrooms. One for Rachels fathers, the other for Santanas parents, the other for Pucks mom, one for Ada his little sister and the other three for the friends that believed that they would never be the same again.

That night they all stayed in the largest of the three rooms that any of them had. It happened to be Santana's. The all lay on the king sized bed and they hoped for a blissfull sleep.

"One night, one night. Thats all i want. A night where i dont have to worry who's coming into my room at night or whats going to happen to me. If i can get that then I'll be happy..." Rachel said as she lay under the covers with the latina and the mohawked boy. Thats all any of them wanted. Puck didn't want to have to deal with all of the beatings and Santana and Rachel didn't want to have to deal with the sexual abuse that they endured. Though it was obvious that he much preferred the brunette to torture mentally and physically. Sanatana thought that it was because she didn't put up as much of a fight whereas the Jewish girl did.

Santana vowed that she was going to save them both as did Puck.

...

The three pulled into the McKinley High parking lot that morning. Santana and Puck in the front and Rachel in the back.

They walked towards the school their heads held high as they avoided all eye contact from all of their new peers. They stopped at the schools entrance.

"You guys ready?" Puck asked rhetorically before entering.


End file.
